


One Dream and you‘re Mine

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Boy x boy, M/M, Smut, Soft Sookai, Top Choi Soobin, Wet Dream, i tried to make it soft okay, it‘s soft, sookai, sookai smut, tried my best i guess, txt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huening Kai couldn‘t sleep, so he decided to join Soobin in his bed...little did he know he‘d wake up from a wet dream and the worst part: Soobin noticed.





	One Dream and you‘re Mine

„Soobin-hyung?“ Kai whispered next to the boy who was laying in his bed, sleeping. It was around 2.27am and Kai hasn‘t been able to sleep yet. He knew that laying next to his hyung would definitely help him fall asleep. And since the other members were sleeping in a different room due to the opposite wall being damaged and getting repaired, they wouldn‘t judge him for sleeping next to Soobin. Maybe it was the sudden emptiness of the room that made it hard for Kai to get some proper rest….who knows. 

Soobin didn‘t answer when the younger called his name quietly a few times. He was sleeping like a rock, as always. Hueningkai crawled over the resting body to lay down next to him, getting under the blanket and carefully wrapping one arm around Soobin‘s torso. The warmth of his body comforting the young boy immediately, his eyes closed quickly and his mind drifted off, finally letting Kai fall asleep. 

  
  


_ „Ah- Soobin-hyung...hyung-” _

_ „Shhh~ baby, it‘ll be alright~” _

_ „Hngh- ah, hyung- Soobin- I‘m going to-” _

_ „Do it, Hueningkai….Hueningkai… _ Hueningkai!”

  
  


Kai opened his eyes in shock. It was dark but he could see Soobin who was facing him. 

„Are you okay, Huening?“ the older asked, but Kai was too distracted in his own thoughts. His body felt hot and he realized he had a dirty dream about him and...Soobin…

Only then he noticed his legs were wrapped around Soobin‘s hips and the bulge in his pants was touching his hyung.  _ Fuck. _

„I-”

Kai didn‘t know what to say. This was far too embarrassing. 

„Did you have a wet dream? You woke me up cause you were moving against me the whole time.“ 

Kai moved away a little to bring some space between them. Soobin probably couldn‘t see it, but Kai‘s face was flushing red. 

„I-I‘m sorry, hyung. I‘ll go into my bed.“ 

„Wait, Kai. Stay here.“ Soobin whispered and stopped the younger from getting up. Kai‘s heart was beating fast and his thoughts were racing in his head. 

„Do you want me to help you?“ Soobin asked, to which Kai didn‘t say anything. Why couldn‘t he say either ‘yes’ or ‘no’? His dream was just a dream after all...perhaps he was still dreaming? 

„Let me help you fall asleep. You won‘t be able to sleep with a boner.“ 

Soobin moved closer to the younger, staring deep into his eyes. He licked his lips while looking at Kai‘s, unsure what Kai was thinking at that moment. 

„Did you dream about me…?“ 

Kai gulped. 

„Hm?“

The younger then whispered a quiet ‘yes’.

„So will you let me help you? Will you trust me?“ Soobin ran his hands through Kai‘s messy hair and let his hand caress the soft skin on his neck. The slight touch giving Kai shivers. 

„This is kinda weird, hyung...I‘m sorry-”

„Don‘t apologize, it‘s not weird. It‘s normal. Every boy has wet dreams from time to time. I‘ll make you feel good, alright?“ 

Kai couldn‘t say a word. Soobin could feel the tension between them and only the thought of Kai whining under him made his heart beat faster. 

„Hyung will take care of you, alright?“ Soobin asked, drawing circles on Kai‘s cheek with his thumb. The younger held Soobin‘s hand, taking a deep breath. 

„Okay..” he whispered. As soon as Kai agreed Soobin leaned in to kiss him, their lips touching each other softly. They moved slowly, the older dominating and leading the sweet soft kiss to a wilder and wetter one, sliding his tongue inside, carefully playing with Kai‘s and exploring his hot mouth that way. Kai‘s hands hesitatingly touching the other‘s body as well, reaching under his hoodie. 

Soobin slid his hand down to Kai‘s bulge, massaging it teasingly. He noticed Kai breathing faster as he stroked his cock over his clothes. The older pulled Kai‘s pants down a bit and continued to stroke him, earning desperate whines from Kai that were muffled due to their ongoing kiss. 

„Does it feel good? Does hyung make you feel good?“ Soobin asked, giving Kai pecks in between his words. The younger nodded, not being able to speak as he was too concentrated on staying as quiet as possible. Soobin noticed when he jerked him off faster. 

„It‘s okay, Kai, we‘re alone. You can let it out. Let me hear your pretty voice.“ 

„It‘s not just- that...ah- it‘s a bit embarrassing-” 

„Don‘t be embarrassed. You sound so pretty..I could listen to your voice all night.“ 

„Ah- Soobin-hyung-” 

Kai gave in and started to let out his moans in pleasure. Soobin pulled away for a moment to get rid of the blanket and let Kai lay on his back while Soobin got up and sat next to him, legs crossed. Then he got back to stroking his cock while watching Kai‘s reactions, the way he suddenly inhaled and exhaled, the way he moaned and his voice cracked when he rubbed the tip here and there. The younger covered his eyes with his arm. 

„Ah- Soobin-hyung-”

„Does it feel good?“ 

„M-Mhm…I‘m going to cum-”

Soobin pulled his hand away and Kai lifted his head in confusion. 

„Hyung, why-”

„Please tell me what I did to you in your dream.“ 

Kai hesitated.

„We...were fucking…” he said, his voice insecure.

„Do you want to?“ 

„Hm?“

„Do you want me to fuck you?“

„Are you asking because you have a boner yourself now or-?”

Soobin hit Kai‘s arm playfully. 

„How am I supposed to  _ not  _ get turned on by jerking off my dongsaeng in the middle of the night?!“

„I don‘t know! Look, I‘m sorry.“

„You‘ve always wanted to try it out though, right? Taking it up your ass? Did it feel real in your dream?“ 

„Yeah...and yeah.“

„So do you want to do it?“ 

„I‘m…a little bit scared.“

„It‘ll be fine, trust me, Hueningkai. I said I‘ll take care of you.“ 

„Okay…“ Kai whispered before he got up and gave Soobin another long and sensual kiss. The older undressed Kai from his shirt before taking off his hoodie as well. 

„Get rid of your pants, I‘ll grab the lube.“ 

Kai did as Soobin told him and he watched Soobin get a little bottle out of his drawer, hidden under all of his underwear. Soobin took of his sweatpants before climbing onto his bed again, Kai laying in front of him with his legs pressed against each other. 

„I‘ll finger you first to get you used to the feeling, alright? It will hurt less then.“ Soobin whispered while spreading Kai‘s legs, exposing the rest of his delicate body. He covered his fingers in lube and slowly entered one finger first, getting a mild reaction from Kai. As he moved his finger in and out Kai reacted more, picking up a pace of slight moaning again. He added another finger, making the younger shriek. Kai digged his nails into the bed sheets, arching his back when Soobin moved his fingers back and forth first, then in scissoring motions. 

„Hyung- it feels so weird-”

„I know, it‘ll feel good soon. I promise.“ 

„How do you k-know?“

Soobin didn‘t answer the question. Kai doesn‘t need to know about what Soobin and Yeonjun had going on a while ago. 

„I looked it up...somewhere..?“ his sentence turning into a question rather than a reply. He curled his fingers inside and started stroking Kai‘s dick a few times again. The younger leaned backwards as waves of pleasure shivered through his body. 

„Is it that good?“ 

„Mmm- Soobin-hyung, I want you-”

Soobin chuckled. He thought Kai was adorable but this topped all his expectations.

„You think you‘re ready?“

„Y-Yeah..”

Soobin pulled his fingers out of Kai, who whined at the sudden empty feeling, so he could take off his underwear, his cock fully erect already. Soobin hovered over the younger, positioning himself in front of him.

„I‘ll put it in now...it‘ll probably hurt a bit, okay?“ 

„Yeah…”

Soobin then pushed his dick into Kai‘s tight hole, the younger letting out small cries of pain and arching his back more than before. The older softly caressed Kai‘s face and neck with his hands, leaning down to place kisses on his skin here and there to comfort him. Kai wrapped his arms around Soobin‘s back, pulling him closer.

„Soobin...hyung- ah-”

„Shh~ you‘re doing great, Kai, just a little bit more.“ 

Soobin couldn‘t stop himself from moaning as well, but he paid attention to Kai‘s reactions to make sure he wouldn‘t hurt him. Once he was completely inside of him, he gave him time to adjust to his size. Kai was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down in a fast pace, but he calmed down as moments passed by. 

„Are you okay?“ Soobin asked as he ran his hand through Kai‘s hair and gave him a sweet kiss afterwards. 

„H-Hyung—” Kai‘s voice cracked and his eyes teared up, it was too dark for Soobin to see but he could tell he was on the verge of crying by the younger‘s sniffling sounds. 

„Shh~ it‘s okay, I‘ll wait.“ he whispered into his ear, followed by a trail of kisses on his cheek. Kai was panting, his hot breath touching Soobin‘s skin. Both of their bodies were burning hot and their faces already sweating. 

„Is it okay now?“ 

The younger sniffed, quickly rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

„Yeah...Hyung, please be gentle.“ 

„Of course. I would never hurt you, baby.“ 

That being said, Soobin slowly moved his hips, pulling out halfway to thrust in again, careful to be slow enough. Kai‘s moans filled the room and turned Soobin on even more, making it hard for him to keep his pace slow for Kai to get used to the feeling. The way Kai whined under him, desperately trying not to cry as he waited for the rather painful feeling to turn into something pleasurable. 

„Ah- you‘re so tight-” Soobin hitched under his breath, leaning his head on Kai‘s shoulder, who‘s soft body was trembling. Meanwhile a few tears were rolling down the sides of his face and Kai digged his nails into Soobin‘s back. 

„H-Hyung- it feels so good suddenl-ah-”

Soobin chuckled. 

„Tell me what you want~” he teased. 

„Mm- harder-”

Soobin‘s thrusts became more powerful, driving Kai crazy and getting himself drunk in lust. He hit the younger‘s sensitive spot again and again, enjoying Kai‘s overwhelmed reactions to the fullest. Kai looked like a mess and the way he trusted Soobin with his whole body...how could Soobin ever get enough? 

The older noticed Kai‘s hole tightening around him as the younger came without a warning, his hot cum sticking between their tummies. He moaned Soobin‘s name a couple if times- music to the older‘s ears.

It only took a few more thrusts for Soobin to cum as well, filling the younger up. He rid out his high slowly before pulling out, a satisfied grin on his face when he realized how pretty Kai looked. His sweaty skin, his messy hair, his teary eyes- everything made Soobin think Kai was the most beautiful person to ever exist.

He dropped himself next to Kai and wrapped his arms around him.

„My ass hurts-”

„I know...it might hurt til tomorrow.“

„What?“

„Go to sleep, Kai. You can sleep now, right?“

„Yeah...I guess.“

„Did I do it right?“

„Hm?“

„Did I do it like it happened in your dream?“

„Oh- come on!“

„I wanna know~ please tell me.“

„...You did even better.“

„Really?“

„Why are you being sarcastic.“

„I‘m not! I was surprised for real.“ 

„Yeah yeah..“

Soobin gave Kai a quick kiss on the cheek.

„Goodnight.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hii yall! @txtslvt here (was txtnsfw_)
> 
> My promised soft Sookai smut! I tried my best to make it soft, I hope it‘s soft enough :,).   
I will take a break from writing smuts for now, I‘m busy D:   
Check out my twitter if you wanna keep track of updates~ 
> 
> See ya~


End file.
